


国产里番：渡我番外1-1

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [11]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 番外！





	国产里番：渡我番外1-1

陈阿九乃是山下帮人贩卖香料的伙计，一家虔心向佛。因他娘年纪上来，腿脚不便利，自打过年以来，大凡月初十五去庙里烧香，都是他女人去。正巧这些日子他走完一趟货回来，得了半月闲工夫，兼他女人回娘家去了，便拎着装满陈老娘亲手折的元宝的篮子，上山礼佛去了。  
这山上的小庙修起来没几年，原本是个佛院，后头来了个僧人住下，自己一砖一木的逐渐修缮扩建，竟也成了个前头三四殿、后头两排房的清净地方。这庙里除了地藏与观音，供得却不是如来，乃是一座不知名的拈花佛。陈阿九一家都觉着礼佛看诚心，若是心到妙灵地，便对着一块石头，也是尊佛的大功德。  
今日陈阿九去烧了香，又将自家鱼塘里采的一束红荷恭敬放在案上，便去前头看看。庙里香火旺盛，据说求姻缘与求失物复得极为灵验，故而本地人都来，外地人也有来的。庙里不设功德箱，也不受人捐赠点长明灯，更不留客吃斋饭。这里头只得一个年轻和尚，见了香客并不热络，也不冷淡，只寻常罢了。  
因陈老娘与陈阿九的女人常常上来，又有几次跟他一起，那和尚见了便知道是熟人，有分寸的，只点点头，便自己去收拾地藏庙的山墙。年轻和尚头没全剃光，一层发茬乌黑，这会儿他将袈裟脱了，一身黑色僧袍，拿着泥瓦匠的铲子认真修补裂缝，等干后再将红漆与黄漆一层层补上。  
入了夏，南方便闷热。雨水是多的，可下雨前总是难捱。陈阿九坐在往后院去的月洞门台阶上，摘了草帽扇风。  
他忽而瞧见那里头有个养睡莲的大石头皿，没养花，只有一泓净水，里头盘着两条白蛇。  
陈阿九双目圆睁。  
不是两条白蛇，乃是一条白蛇与一条白龙。  
陈阿九走南闯北，见识本就多些，便是见识不多，也认得出龙的角与鬃毛。  
只见那蛇与龙纠在一处，蛇有手腕粗细，头搭在石头皿边上，那龙却将脑袋靠在它七寸处，不时抬起颈子，用钝钝的龙角顶一下蛇的肚子。  
陈阿九见了，忙起来跪下，叩首三次，默念阿弥陀佛。  
果然这庙里是有真佛的！  
陈阿九心想：果然这和尚是高僧……不，是神僧！这里头又有龙……前年不是说钱塘暴雨，电闪雷鸣，有人看见一个白衣幼童踏水而行，雷霆散去后便有白龙飞升么？又说这几年附近水信平稳，下大雨也不曾因河堤决溃而有损伤，正是一条白蛇引水入无人之处，那白蛇便是本地的水君！  
陈阿九起身之后，仍旧念着阿弥陀佛。回家去后，他将这事情告诉陈老娘与他女人，两人都吃惊极了，饭后便开始叠元宝，预备自己亲去供奉一番。

季肖冰自然不知道外头礼佛的人有什么想法。  
天热起来，蛇又最不耐热，他整天只好睡三个时辰，天一明就要热醒。陈友谅虽已经历劫成真龙之体，这点却跟他一模一样。  
高瀚宇没什么办法，只好将一盆睡莲移到西方灵山，硬是送给普贤菩萨，自己将那养花的石头皿洗洗干净，引来净水，供季肖冰和陈友谅化成原形纳凉歇息。  
今日过午后，礼佛的人群散去，高瀚宇回去后头，将月门关上，自己蹲在石皿前看他们两个打瞌睡。  
陈友谅四只小爪子紧紧扒着季肖冰，呼吸间不经意聚起云雾。季肖冰只是懒，这会儿见高瀚宇来了，眼睛看一看，又合上假寐。  
高瀚宇伸手进去捏了捏陈友谅的小尾巴，肉乎乎的。  
“不要泡太久，仔细着凉。”  
季肖冰传音道：“等会儿把他抱屋里睡觉，这天气没完没了……还不下雨。”  
高瀚宇便又去修补围墙。  
一会儿里头有水声，想必是季肖冰将陈友谅从水里捞出来，抖干净往屋里放。蛇妖修成了地仙之后对待子嗣仍旧跟条野蛇似的，秉持小蛇不摔打不皮实，也亏陈友谅亲他，不然被他折腾到现在早哭着跑了。  
高瀚宇想了想，还是不放心，去卧房瞧自己养的小龙崽子，只见竹席上睡着个粉雕玉琢的小孩儿，两边头发编成细辫子，这会儿穿着一身透气的夏布寝衣，肚子上搭一个被角，正抱着竹夫人呼呼大睡。  
高瀚宇戳戳陈友谅的鼻尖，见自家孩子在睡梦里瘪瘪嘴，遂笑着去找季肖冰。  
季肖冰又要泡进水里。  
高瀚宇捞起手臂粗细的白蛇，只觉通体凉爽，实在是炎炎夏日里的绝佳伴侣。  
“你把我放下。”季肖冰嫌弃道。“你身上热的要死！”  
“你都泡多久了！”  
“刚把谅谅搬到屋里，出了一身汗。”季肖冰说。“你放我下来，我穿衣服去。”  
高瀚宇偏不放，于是季肖冰直接在他怀里变成人形，冰凉皮肤一会儿转热，他又念了高瀚宇几句。  
蛇是真的很怕热，也不喜欢冷，冬日季肖冰与陈友谅都要缠着高瀚宇，他一大早多半是被冷醒的，一条蛇一条龙都钻到他衣服里，一左一右缠着胳膊，浑似胳膊上挂着两个大冰坨子。  
到了夏天么……  
陈友谅四岁那年，哇哇大哭着说：“爹爹、爹爹身上热！哇——谅谅要起热疹子了呜呜呜……”  
高瀚宇也没奈何，他本体是长毛的，天生温暖。  
季肖冰挣开他手臂后，自顾自弯腰捡起叠好的衣裳往身上穿。高瀚宇看了，有点儿邪火起来。  
“谅儿睡着了。”他凑过去低声说。“这小东西下午睡一觉能睡两个时辰。”  
“那你还不去给他准备吃的？”季肖冰道。“谅谅昨日嚷着要吃芡实糕，我可不想剥鸡头米，扎手。”  
高瀚宇手贴在他腰上揉了揉：“芡实糕好做，咱们先干点儿别的……”  
“尊者哟。”季肖冰拍他的手，没拍开。“你那宝相庄严哪儿去了？”  
“给谅儿吃了。”高瀚宇将他打横一抱，往前一走，便踏入另一小世界，隔开了凡俗尘世，也隔开了酣睡的陈友谅。  
毕竟这小崽子耳朵灵得很，听到季肖冰的声音就要跑去看看，是不是背着他偷吃好东西。


End file.
